One day in the life of
by CrimsonSea102
Summary: A compilation of different stories about a handful of ships I have from the game League of Legends.
1. Chapter 1

Vladimir opened the door of the cabin, he was tired, it had been a long day at the Rose's quarters, he hung his coat in the hanger and put his bag on the table, he founded weird that Ezreal hadn't come to welcome him. He left the living room and opened the door to their bedroom. Ezreal curled up in a smaller ball than what he already was

\- I'm home, my darling… - Vladimir noticed what he was dealing with, he sat on the side of the bed and looked at Ezreal - are you ok, Ezie? - He already knew the answer but he knew Ezreal liked the question

\- I'm… - Ezreal came out from under the sheets, his hair messy, still on pajamas, his face damp and his eyes red and swollen - I'm… ok… - Ezreal's voice was soft and weak - Welcome home - Ezreal gave a small smile that seemed to take all of his effort. Vladimir looked at him and opened his arms, Ezreal hesitated a bit, but came closer and hugged him back in the end

\- Did you perhaps… not felt adventurous today? - Ezreal's grip tighten - It's ok, you don't have to be that Ezreal today if you don't want to - Vladimir began to cuddle him, he already knew and was used to this side of Ezreal, yet it burdened to see his lover like this - Have you eaten yet? - Ezreal denied, still with his head buried on Vladimir's chest - Do you want to eat? - He denied once more - What about some tea? - Ezreal didn't move for a minute until he broke the contact

\- I'm sorry, you just got back from work, you must be hungry and tired… - Ezreal shrinked in his own place

\- Oh my dear bunny - Vladimir touched his cheek and kissed the top of his head - I am more hungry for another kind of thing - Ezreal looked up a bit confused and then looked at him with slightly bit of panic

\- I- I'm not ready, I haven't even showered, I - Vladimir interrupted him with a finger in his lips

\- I hunger for your safety and comfort, dearie - Vladimir stood up - I need you to be honest with me, my light… Do you feel completely unavailable? Or you want my support? - Vladimir looked at him burdened, he was used to Ezreal's depression, he knew how to work on it, but that didn't meant that he disliked his lover's pain any less. Ezreal looked at him for a bit and gave him a small smile while he lifted his arms

\- Can you… help me take a bath? - Vladimir smiled and lifted him up in a princess style just like Ezreal liked it, he gave him kisses in different places as they walked over to the bathtub, so many small kisses that they made Ezreal smile for real, tho Vladimir knew it would take more than that for the night

\- Do you want me to do it for you? - Vladimir asked while he took Ezreal's clothes off, making the blonde blush a bit

\- I can do it… - He looked up to Vladimir - can you… eat something, while I do it? -

\- I will, if you eat with me too - Vladimir looked at the pained expression in Ezreal's face and how he averted his gaze - My little bunny, if you truly are not able to eat, if you would drink a tea, it would be enough for me… - Ezreal looked back at him and gave him another small smile, as approval - Then I'll be right back when you finish - Vladimir left and closed the door, off to cook for himself and prepare raspberry tea, he didn't like it, to sweet to his palate, but it was Ezreal's favorite.

As he finished cooking he went over to the bedroom to search for Ezreal but he wasn't there, yet he hadn't called for him to help either, he hastily opened the door of the bathroom, worried, just to find Ezreal there sitting on the side of the bathtub who looked up in surprise and horror to be found up. Ezreal's eyes were redder and his cheeks were blushed, he harshly began to clean up the tears running down his face but Vladimir stopped him taking him from the wrists

\- You are hurting yourself, doing it so harsh… -

\- Why does it matter!? - Vladimir was taken a bit aback by it but he didn't move - If I hurt myself, if I hurt my face, my arms, it's all so worthless, everything about me! It's just worthless! - Vladimir closed his eyes for a bit the sound of Ezreal's shouts were giving him a headache, but yet, he still didn't move nor interrupted him - What have I ever done, Vladimir… I'm nothing, I'm supposed to be a hero, I'm supposed to protect everyone, but look at me! Look at this! I'm hideous, I'm meaningless, dust in the wind, everything I do, everything I've ever done, it's a failure, I AM a failure! - Ezreal began crying and sobbing again, Vladimir opened his eyes and looked at him - Why are you still here… all I've ever done, is make your life worse… my existence is… - Ezreal couldn't finish the phrase and just gave himself to sorrow, Vladimir understood he had finished and slowly released him just to hug him, softly and warmly.

\- I love you Ezreal - Ezreal only began to cry more and more as the words would burden him - Your existence may not be important to you… but you crossed that door, and slept in that bed, you promised you would take care of me, remember? - Ezreal tried to contain his sobs for a bit - Your existence has an incredible amount of importance to me… from the days you bring home maps and new journals from your journeys, from this days where you cannot understand your own worth, for maybe you are way too bright, that you blind yourself… You are NOT a failure, you are perfect, you don't see it, but you are, for me, my bunny, you are, perfect and beyond of that, my light- Vladimir picked him up and walked over to the bedroom

\- I'm broken… - Ezreal said between sobs -

Vladimir placed Ezreal on the bed - You are not broken, Ezie, you are amazing, you are so smart and courageous - Vladimir let out a small laugh - You are dating me for starters, you made a bloodthirsty, cold, sadistic murderer be this soft and worried about you… You are not common at all, you are incredibly special - Ezreal looked at him calming down, Vladimir already knew what it was coming

\- Do you really… believe that? - Vladimir smiled, not only because he knew his lover so well, but because he wanted to see his lover's smile

\- I do - Vladimir crouched so he could be his level and moved Ezreal's hair out of his face with his hand, he then proceeded to give him a tender, warm and soft kiss on the other's lips - You are the only thing I've ever been afraid of losing, and the only person whom I've ever truly loved - He moved his hand to take Ezreal's hand and kissed the back of it - It is my privilege to be accepted by you, my prince - Vladimir smiled at him and Ezreal gave a small laugh, a bit embarrassed - let me dry you and clothe you up my bunny, so we can spend the night together - Ezreal smiled, a true relieved smile, and nodded, Vladimir gave him a last kiss on the forehead - It's gonna be ok, my darling

\- What if… it's not… - Ezreal asked hesitantly

\- Then I'll never leave you until it is - Vladimir smiled but the serious tone carried up his words as a promise

\- I… I love you Vladimir - Vladimir gave him a small kiss

\- And I love you, Ezie -


	2. Chapter 2

Kayn didn't know how to express himself, he felt trapped within himself, he couldn't breathe and his chest felt as if there was something heavy pressing against him, yet he wouldn't show weakness. Kayn had never needed anybody, and that wasn't gonna change that night. He left Rhaast in a corner of the living room despite its protests and fell into his bed, he was shivering, cold, the pressure in his chest just bigger and bigger, he sobbed, but denied it to himself, he wasn't weak, he wouldn't allow himself for that, he was a warrior, a fighter, nothing was too big for him yet, something wet and warm was going down his eyes and into his pillow.

Kayn gasped for air as it felt it was escaping him, he knew it was stupid and that doing this, being here wouldn't fix anything, his logic would fight the hard feeling on his chest which was just fighting back with as much strength as the other, "why why why why why" Kayn shut his eyes hard, hurting them and putting his arm over them, denying the reality of what was building up inside him and taking control of all his body. He sobbed again, and he began shivering even harder fighting the urge, he had to fight it, no matter what, he wasn't weak, he wasn't weak

Kayn? - a voice came from behind, but Kayn just stood there in his bed frozen - Kayn, are you ok? - The owner of the voice came closer and sat on the bed, he attempted to touch his back but Kayn moved quickly, sitting up and breaking contact

What do you want? - his voice was harsh and hurt

I saw Rhaast in the living room and he told me you were a weakling… - Kayn frowned even harder, he hated when Rhaast was right - Is everything alright?

Why do you care… - Kayn moved to the other edge of the bed putting more distance between them - It's none of your business…

Well - the male came closer and put his chains aside - It is my business now…

You don't have to pretend Sylas! - Kayn looked at him with crying red eyes and damp face, but fierce as always - I've been left alone all my life, you don't have to pretend you care, just go one with your damn day or something, leave me alone…

Kayn… - Sylas stood up and placed himself in front of Kayn, he then crouched to be near his level - I care if I didn't care I wouldn't be here…

You say that, but you see, not because we have this strange thing between us means you have to pretend, it's disgusting. I don't like liars Sylas, liars lie because they're weak and can't accept the truth for themselves

Then why do you keep lying to yourself? - Kayn stood frozen for a bit - You are not fine, yet you pretend you are, let me help you, let me be here for you Kayn… - Sylas reached out and he pressed his hand again Kayn's cheek

You will leave… like everyone else… you will trick me into accepting this wicked weakness of mine and then leave me to rot, I will not allow myself to be defeated by the likes of you! - Sylas looked at him and smiled gently -

You are beautiful - Kayn was taken by surprise and left there with his mouth open - You are smart and strong, you are talented and very fierce - Sylas took Kayn's hand his own free hand as he talked - and I, Sylas, I care about you, Kayn, I care about everything about you, and I vow I won't trick you, I won't leave you, I just want you to let me cherish you, you are so incredible Kayn, what you do I never thought I would see in my lifetime, maybe you are not as special for others, and it's insensible, but I'm glad it's that way, because I really just want your everything for me… - Kayn's eyes begin to swell up with tears as he tried to hide his face under his bangs, Sylas moved his hand from Kayn's face to his chest - This you feel, my boy, it's valid, it's not weakness, but accepting it, it's a source of strength, until you can manage this burden of your own, I will be with you - Kayn began crying

Everyone has betrayed me -

I know, Kayn, I know…-

Everyone lies -

I know -

Everyone just pretends they don't really care, Sylas -

I know - Sylas changed his position and hugged Kayn close to his chest

I don't want to be alone… -

I will never leave you alone Kayn… I promise -

It hurts -

I know it does, my blueberry… I know it does, but it'll be ok, I'm here with you, and I will listen to everything you want to say, and everything you want to do, I'll be there for you…

We've only been together for a month… for all I know, you are just like them -

I have a lifetime to prove you wrong, my blueberry, don't worry about that, Ill care about you so hard, you'll want me to not care for you anymore - Kayn laughed a bit between sobs and finally hugged Sylas back

If you fail me… I will kill you… - Said Kayn settling in Sylas chest

I won't even fight back - Sylas gave him a small kiss on his head and then played with his hair until Kayn fell asleep.


End file.
